


Lessons

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Critmas Exchange, Disturbing Themes, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “Seduce me.”Bren blinks. “Sir?”“Your training is not only combat, boy. Sometimes you will need to get close to a target, make them lower their guard.” Trent steeples his fingers. “So, seduce me.”
Relationships: Bren Aldric Ermendrud/Trent Ikithon, Trent Ikithon/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotusLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotusLethe/gifts).

> Your prompt intrigued me and so I decided to write a disturbing treat fic for you. Kinda freaked myself out here a bit. I really do think that Caleb got some Red Sparrow style training with Trent, maybe not like this but that's what I imagine happened to him canonically. 
> 
> If anyone feels I've neglected to tag warn for things, please leave a comment or message me (when authors are revealed) on my linked social pages and I'll absolutely add new trigger warnings, no questions asked. I tried my best here but it's a very disturbing topic, I'd rather overwarn than not.

“Seduce me.”

Bren blinks. “Sir?”

“Your training is not only combat, boy. Sometimes you will need to get close to a target, make them lower their guard.” Trent steeples his fingers. “So, seduce me.”

Bren thinks of the brothel Trent took them to last week. The colorful flashing lanterns, loud voices, and cloying smells of perfume had been overwhelming to Bren’s senses. Then there had been the women and men, performing lewd acts on a stage and luring spectators to them before leading them off to private rooms. 

Bren does not think of how lovers in the village acted. They were crude, pathetic beings, nothing to emulate here and now. 

With shaking hands, Bren starts to unbutton his tunic. 

Trent sneers. “Pathetic. Send in Eodwulf next.” 

Bren leaves with the sickening sensation of failure in his stomach, heavy as a stone. 

~*~

“Seduce me.” 

Bren shifts his weight to one hip and lowers his eyes. He leans forward across Trent’s desk. “How may I serve you?” he asks, a lilt to his tone. 

Trent raises an eyebrow. “Better. Continue.” 

Bren falters. What comes next? He reaches forward and takes Trent’s wrist. He wraps his lips around one finger, then the next, eyes darting between his task to Trent’s inscrutable eyes. 

Trent shakes his head. “Too direct. Leave. Send in Astrid next.” 

Bren slinks out, determined to learn from his mistakes. 

~*~

“Seduce me.”

Bren gulps, letting a blush creep across his face. “Sir, please … I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t think of anything but your face. I’ve never felt this way before. I … I _ache_ for you.” He whimpers, shivering. “Please, please touch me …” 

He chances a glance up at Trent.

Trent is frozen in place. Slowly, the hint of a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. 

“Ah, there you are.” Now he’s smiling fully, a rare expression on his face. “Now tell me … how do you want me to touch you?”

Bren, riding high on his triumph, takes another risk. “I … I could tell you sir … or I could show you?”

Trent barks a laugh at that. “Well played, well played. Show me, then.”

Bren knows today he won’t be sent off in failure. He’s earned Trent’s approval and that’s the best reward.


End file.
